Getting to Know You
by 101fingertips
Summary: Fluffy little festive one-shot. Harry and Draco spend a little time alone during the Christmas holidays, finding out about each others likes and dislikes. There’s one thing they both enjoy, and it certainly isn’t treacle tart.


**Summary: **Fluffy little one-shot. Harry and Draco spend a little time alone during the Christmas holidays, finding out about each others likes and dislikes. There's one thing they both enjoy, and it certainly isn't treacle tart.

**Rating: **Ah… T?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, no money is being made, no copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Silly piece of festive fluff I scribbled down one rainy night near Christmas. Dedicated to the wonderful **Lady Sakura of the Fated**, for being awesome.

--

--

**Getting to Know You.**

"Okay… what's your favourite colour?"

Draco Malfoy passed a handful of Festive Bertie Botts Beans to Harry, who grinned and replied "Red. What's yours?"

"Green. Favourite food?"

"Treacle tart. Yours?"

"The treacle tart they make here, you mean?" Harry nodded. "Ugh, Harry. That's just pure sugar moulded into the shape of a base with some treacle poured on top."

"I know, yum." Harry laughed. Draco grinned cheekily at him and threw a yellow coloured bean at Harry, who caught it in his mouth triumphantly.

"No _wonder_ you're so fat."

Harry gave Draco a look of mock outrage and flung a pillow at him. "What's yours then, you ponce?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

"What?"

"It's _French_, you idiot."

"Nobody likes French food," Harry said stubbornly, reaching over to the assorted sweets piled next to Draco and picking out a chocolate frog. "They just pretend to, to look posh."

Draco chuckled, turning over the pillow in his hands, fluffing it up. They were holed up in the deserted Slytherin dormitories, sitting on Draco's green-covered four poster with a stash of confectionary and a flask of warming hot chocolate. It was the Christmas holidays, and Draco was the only seventh-year Slytherin staying at Hogwarts. The fire was turned up high and occasionally a pine knot would explode and send out a shower of bright sparks. They landed on the thick green pile carpet before the fireplace and Draco's grey cat would pounce on them, tail swishing. It was snowing outside, the grounds coated in six inches of crunchy powder. But Harry could not see the outside world from this windowless dungeon, and he liked it that way. It felt as though they were the only two in the entire castle, encased in their cosy underground nest.

"Favourite class?" Draco asked.

"Defence. And - let me guess… Potions?"

Draco grinned and threw Harry a chocolate frog as a reward. They were sitting at opposite ends of the bed, Harry leaning against the headboard and Draco with his legs crossed near Harry's feet. The pile of confectionary lay between them, robes and satchels discarded on the smooth stone floor.

"I hate Potions," Harry said.

"No you don't, you hate Snape."

"I hate both. _You_ love both."

Draco spluttered on his hot chocolate. "I do not _love_ Snape!" he cried.

"Yes you do."

"Harry, I _really_ don't. He picks on the other houses which is funny, and he always gives Slytherin good grades. Other than that he's a total greasy git."

Chuckling, Harry threw a chocolate frog towards the rug on the hearth, where the cat immediately pounced. He watched it hopping around the room before taking shelter under a chest of drawers.

"Who's your favourite teacher, then?"

Draco picked out a selection of green Bertie Botts Beans from the pile. "Flitwick," he said. He popped a bean into his mouth, chewed tentatively, and grimaced. "Ugh. Grass."

Harry watched him fondly. He was still learning things about his new friend every day. Draco liked to pick out all the green sweets from every selection. He loved astronomy and reading and always had muffins for breakfast at weekends. He could be really inadvertently good-natured when he let his guard down. He hated hot weather and had an irrational phobia of snails. He had never had a friend from outside Slytherin, until now.

"Who is yours?" he asked.

Harry blinked and mentally back-tracked to their conversation. "Oh, erm… out of all the teachers we've had, I'd say Lupin."

"Favourite you have now?"

"McGonagall."

"_McGonagall_? She's pure evil."

"_You're_ pure evil."

"I am, aren't I?" Draco preened. "A villain like myself the wizarding world has never known."

"Right, Voldemort's got nothing on you, badass."

As soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth he regretted them. Draco winced.

"God - Draco, I'm sorry, I -"

"Forget it," mumbled the blonde haired boy. He fiddled absently with the green bed sheets, avoiding Harry's earnest gaze. Harry could practically feel the barriers going up around him.

"That was really stupid of me-"

"I said _forget it_."

Harry could have bitten off his tongue. Draco did not like to talk about Voldemort. He had a faint, pale black scar on his left forearm, a twisting serpent stemming from the open mouth of a skull, and rule number one in Harry's friendship with Draco was Do Not Talk About You-Know-Who. Sometimes when it got really late he would spend the night in Draco's bed, and more than once he had woken up with a start by Draco mumbling or crying out in his sleep. He never mentioned it to his Slytherin friend; he knew what it was like to be humiliated when somebody told him they knew about his nightmares. But his heart went out to Draco. He had nobody to take care of him, nobody to listen. Except Harry. And more than anything Harry wanted to make Draco's life a little happier. The grey cat leaped up onto the bedspread and curled itself round in a circle before flopping onto the sheets, closing its eyes. Draco had woven a strand of coloured tinsel around its collar.

He tentatively picked up the last chocolate frog, and placed it gently on Draco's knee.

"It's the last one," he said, stating the obvious.

Draco smiled wryly. "Not good enough," he muttered.

Harry drew his legs up and tilted himself forward onto his knees, closer to the other boy. He carefully picked out every single green Bertie Botts Bean and placed them in a small separate heap beside Draco. Then he sat back and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Draco chuckled. "You're so much weirder than I thought you were, Potter."

"You love my unique charm."

"You wouldn't recognise charm if it came and slapped you in the face with a kipper."

"Would charm really do that, though?"

"Shut up."

Harry leaned over and stole a green sweet from Draco's pile. He grinned roguishly. Draco's hand shot out, thin fingers closing around Harry's wrist.

"What are you doing on Christmas day?" he asked.

Harry stared at him in slight confusion, having expected a reprimand for sweet-stealing.

"Why?"

Draco's cheeks pinked ever so slightly. Harry felt his heart jolt in his chest.

"Well, seeing as I'm the only seventh year here… and I have the dormitories all to myself… well, you wouldn't want to leave me all alone on Christmas day, would you?"

Harry grinned. "Of course not. Ron and Hermione are both leaving tomorrow so there won't be any questions about where I am - I can spend the whole day here."

Draco smirked.

"I mean… that is - if you want me to?"

"Of course I do, stupid. What are you doing tomorrow? I need to go to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping."

"Leaving it a bit late, aren't you - it's the twenty-third today!"

Draco shrugged. "Just haven't got round to it."

Harry observed him carefully. Draco sat cross-legged, strands of blonde hair falling into his clear grey eyes, long fingers fiddling distractedly with a crinkled, multicoloured sweet wrapper. A blush crept across Harry's face as he thought about reaching over and brushing the stray hair from Draco's eyes. The Slytherin looked up and Harry quickly averted his gaze. He smirked. Harry chuckled.

"I can't think of any more." Draco said.

"Any more what?"

"Questions, for this getting-to-know-you thing."

Harry laughed. "Like in The King and I."

"What?"

"You know… getting to know you, getting to know all about you."

Draco stared at him as though he had sprouted an extra head. "_What_?"

"Never mind," Harry giggled. "It's a muggle thing."

Draco threw a Fizzing Whizzbee at him. "You're so weird." Harry unwrapped it, scrunching up the paper into a ball and throwing it at Draco's head. He popped it into his mouth, feeling the sugary fizz explode over his tongue, melting into a crackling liquid. He shuddered. Draco lobbed two at his head.

"Stop it!"

Draco bombarded him with confectionary. Springing forwards, Harry grabbed hold of his wrists to stop him. They wrestled for a few moments, swearing and laughing - the grey cat leapt up from the bed with a yowl, startling Harry and tipping them both backwards. They crashed onto the mattress with a _whumpf, _Harry underneath with scattered sweets digging into his back. Draco pinned him to the bed, both of them breathless and laughing.

"I win," Draco grinned victoriously. "What do I win?"

"You had an accomplice!" Harry protested, straining against the firm grip. "That stupid cat made me jump!"

"_Slytherin_, Harry. We always cheat. I still won."

Harry pouted. A shiver of delight ran through him at the feel of Draco pressed so close against him. His eyelashes fluttered slightly, wanting to close and bask in the warm weight. Draco stared at him. He flexed his fingers around Harry's wrists, feeling the faint pulse thrumming beneath his fingertips. This felt… good. Wrong. Intoxicating. Safe. He drew a shaky breath. Harry gazed up at him silently.

"Favourite person?" Draco asked softly, and Harry averted his gaze, feeling heat flush across his cheeks. Draco shifted ever so slightly on top of him and Harry bit his lip, pushing down the painful pleasure that shivered across his body.

"You," he mumbled.

Draco smiled.

"I know what prize I want," he whispered.

"W-what?"

The blonde boy leaned down, brushing the tip of his nose against Harry's, feeling the tingling, enthralling desire shiver up his spine. Harry's breath caught. Draco's eyes fluttered closed, he tilted his head slightly to hesitantly press a short, tender kiss to those soft lips.

"This," he murmured, pulling back slightly to gaze into Harry's huge, shocked eyes, losing himself in the heady rush, the dizzying feel of it. "Harry."

"Draco, I - are you…?" Harry stammered, his voice breathless.

Draco lowered his head, lips ghosting across the velvety skin of Harry's jaw.

"Shut up," he said softly, moving back up to claim Harry's lips in a firmer, intoxicating kiss. Harry kissed him back passionately, a soft moan of pleasure escaping him. His fingers curled around the hands that pinned him down, and Draco rolled them both over so that they were side by side, Harry's hands free to run through his hair and wrap around his slender waist.

"Draco…" he murmured. Draco kissed him to shut him up. For several minutes they lay, wrapped in each others embrace, lost in the feeling of this new, exciting development. Harry had wanted this for so long without even realising he wanted it. He smiled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"What's your favourite thing about Christmas?" the dark haired boy asked softly.

Draco smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "This," he whispered. "Your friends being away, and you being here all the time."

A reluctant, indulgent smile spread across Harry's face. He leaned in and kissed Draco, his eyelashes fluttering closed, a warm swell of emotion filling his chest. He chuckled into the kiss.

"Mine's the presents," he whispered.

Draco thumped him.

--

--

**A/N: **Pleeeaaase review. Happy holidays!


End file.
